familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Joseph Houlton (1790-1861)
Searching ancestry.co.uk for Joseph (1790-1861) "exact" we get a matching person in the "Forlong Family Tree" but "Your Search for Joseph Houlton returned zero good matches" Free weekend on findmypast. This is probably Joseph Sr: First name(s) Joseph Last name Houlton Occupier's first name(s) Joseph Occupier's last name Houlton Owner's organisation Trustees Of Buker Date 1850 Year 1850 Address Lisson Grove North Parish St Marylebone Notes Rate Books 1850 Folio number 56 Record set Westminster Rate Books 1634-1900 First name(s) JOSEPH Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year - Age - Death quarter 1 Death year 1861 District KENSINGTON County London Volume 1A Page 5 Country England Record set England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 First name(s) Joseph Last name Houlton Death year 1861 Residence 12 BLOMFIELD ST PADDINGTON County - Court Court Of Probate Record set Index to Death Duty Registers 1796-1903 National Archives reference IR27/337 Category Birth, Marriage, Death & Parish Records Timothy Wildboar Houlton (-1840) This similarly-named person could have been a cousin or uncle, etc; no age given. First name(s) TIMOTHY WILDBOAR Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year - Age - Death quarter 3 Death year 1840 Ancestry.co.uk gives us detail from freeBMD: death July 1840, Croydon, Surrey and Timothy Houlton Marriage: Apr 1839 - Lambeth, London. Surrey burial. Dozens of Timothy Houlton without a second name or initial. Marriages to Harriet Stanley, Harriot Stanley, (in London) Ann Webley. Electoral register 1802 in MDX. London Baptism of Timothy Wildboare Houlton, parents Joseph and Sarah. Surrey baptism of Harriet Elizabeth Houlton, parents Timothy Wilder H and Harriet H. London baptism of the same name, parents Timothy Wildbore H and Harriet H. Children Joseph Houlton (c1818-) 62 results No sign of birth when we say 1818 plus or minus 2 - but when we widen it we get this: Houlton Joseph 1821 — 1821 England Births & Baptisms 1538-1975 — Transcription Houlton Joseph 1821 — 1821 England & Wales Non-conformist births and baptisms Saffron Walden, Essex, England This may be him: First name(s) JOSEPH Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 4 Marriage year 1861 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ JOSEPH HOULTON married one of these people HELEN BROOKES, CHARLOTTE CUSDEN District PANCRAS District number - County London Country England Volume 1B Page 222 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 No clear indication of death even with the wider birth-year range. Susanna Houlton Houlton (c1828-) First name(s) Susanna Houlton sic Last name Houlton Role Patient Event year(s) 1869-1871 Admission year 1869 Death/Discharge year 1871 not death Hospital Bethlem Images reproduced by courtesy of the Trustees of Bethlem Museum of the Mind Series Discharge and death registers 1782-1906 Type Discharge register Year range 1868-1877 Page 73 Record set London, Bethlem Hospital patient admission registers and casebooks 1683-1932 Robert or Timothy This must be Timothy: First name(s) ROBERT TIMOTHY WILDBORE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1838 Birth quarter 2 Registration month - Mother's last name - District MARYLEBONE Ancestry.co.uk, quoting FreeBMD, says his birth was April 1838. (moved remainder of his notes to his talk page) Robert Timothy's son Robert Joseph Houlton (1864-1936) :(copied this and his children's notes to his talk page) 1881 census said he was Dentist Apprentice. See notes on his father's page for the rest of the family in 1881. Now we have almost certainly got his birth and death records. First name(s) ROBERT J Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1864 Age 72 Death quarter 4 Death year 1936 District BRENTFORD County Middlesex Volume 3A Page 263 First name(s) ROBERT JOSEPH Last name HOULTON Birth year 1864 Birth quarter 2 Registration month - Mother's last name - District ISLINGTON County London Country England Volume 1B Page 193 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 First name(s) ROBERT JOSEPH Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 2 Marriage year 1889 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ROBERT JOSEPH HOULTON married one of these people ISABEL BOULTON, EMILY HOULTON, ANGELINA GARRAWAY District CHIPPING SODBURY District number - County Gloucestershire Country England Volume 6A Page 387 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 Robert Timothy's granddaughter Ethel Louise Houlton (1904-) Needs some care because there was an Ethel Lucy H born 1905 in Lincoln. First name(s) ETHEL LOUISE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1904 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District BRENTFORD County Middlesex Country England Volume 3A Page 132 First name(s) ETHEL L Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1927 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ETHEL L HOULTON married RICHARD H PLUMRIDGE Spouse's last name PLUMRIDGE District SHARDLOW District number - County Derbyshire Country England Volume 7B Page 1267 Aha - Ethel Lucy Plumridge died in 1991 in Sheffield. So that's not our Ethel. We could give Ethel Lucy an article anyway. Just to save looking up, all the Houlton marriages in quarter 3 of 1927: *Charles W m Ms Finn, Lincoln, 7a 1475 *Emma m Mr Joy, Bury, 8c 1122 *Ethel L. m Mr Plumridge, Shardlow, 7b 1267 *Harry m Ms Kendall, Glanford B, 7a 1832 *Herbert M. m Ms Welch, Glanford B, 7a 1831 *John m Ms Garner, Prescot, 8b 1583 *Marjorie T. L. m Mr Doyle, Paddington, 1a 177 *William A. m Ms Wilkins, Dover, 2a 3063 This one's more likely geographically - but don't expect to find children from it: First name(s) ETHEL L Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1957 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ETHEL L HOULTON married RICHARD H ADAMS Spouse's last name ADAMS District EALING District number - County London Country England Volume 5E Page 430 ADAMS ETHEL LOUISE 1904 1985 1985 England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 Maidstone, Kent, England - OK!! Grandson Robert Gordon Houlton (1890-1943) First name(s) ROBERT GORDON Last name HOULTON Birth year 1890 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District CHELSEA County London Country England Volume 1A Page 386 First name(s) ROBERT G Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1891 Age 52 Death quarter 1 Death year 1943 District BRENTFORD County Middlesex Volume 3A Page 394 First name(s) Robert Gordon Last name Houlton Service number 4888 Regiment London Regiment Unit / Battalion 9th Battalion Event year 1915 is clearly 10-6-16 Age 23 clearly 24 years 10 months Birth year 1892 Birth town Ealing Birth county Middlesex Birth country England Residence town - Residence county London Series WO 364 Record set British Army Service Records 1914-1920 Image gives lots more detail: confirming identity because of intended place of residence 25 St Stephens Ave, West Ealing; Rank Rifleman; Battalion was Queen Victoria's rifles; height 5' 5 1/2 ''; chest 33 in; complexion fresh; eyes brown; hair black; trade farmer; military character good; discharge "in consequence of his being no longer physically fit for war service"; "I can recommend this man as a steady worker, but he needs supervision. He is sober and trustworthy. (J.A. Bradney, C.O.) This could be him at boarding school in 1901: First name(s) Robert Last name Houlton Relationship Pupil Marital status - Gender Male Age 10 Birth year 1891 Occupation - Birth town Paddington Birth town as transcribed PADDINGTON Birth county Middlesex Birth county as transcribed LONDON Birth place England Birth place other as transcribed - Other household member first name(s) - Other household member last name - Street Theobalds Grove Town Cheshunt Parish Cheshunt (Herts) City - Country England County Middlesex Municipal ward Waltham Cross Registration district Edmonton Archive reference RG13 Piece number 1278 Folio 20 Page 31 (Go back two pages to see that it appears to be Waltham College.) There's a Robert Houlton marriage in 1937 in Lancashire; another in 1943 in Cirencester. Probably not worth checking. War sickness may have put him off marriage. Mary Isabel Houlton (1891-1970) The only three hits for full name are birth, 1911 census as noted above, and death. Fairly convincing. First name(s) MARY ISABEL Last name HOULTON Birth year 1891 Birth quarter 4 Registration month - Mother's last name - District CHELSEA County London Country England Volume 1A Page 328 Reverting to maiden name after marriage? First name(s) MARY ISABEL Last name HOULTON Gender Female Birth day 2 Birth month 9 Birth year 1891 Age - Death quarter 4 Death year 1970 District HOUNSLOW County Middlesex Volume 5C Page 1461 Possible marriage but there were lots of Mary Houlton First name(s) MARY Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1915 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ MARY HOULTON married PERCY F NORRIS Spouse's last name NORRIS District CAMBERWELL District number - County London Country England Volume 1D Page 2554 Gertrude Ann Houlton (1906-2000) Same as her sister - only these for the full name: Last name First name Born Died Event Record set Location HOULTON GERTRUDE ANN 1906 — 1906 England & Wales births 1837-2006 Brentford, Middlesex, England Transcription Image Houlton Gertrude Ann 1906 — 1911 1911 Census for England & Wales Ealing, Brentford, Middlesex, England Transcription Image (purchased) HOULTON GERTRUDE ANN 1905 2000 2000 England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 Crawley, Sussex, England There's another Gertrude, born in Notts in 1907, so no certainty of marriage but this is the more likely (because the other was in Notts): First name(s) GERTRUDE Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 1 Marriage year 1923 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ GERTRUDE HOULTON married FREDERICK J PORTER Spouse's last name PORTER District DONCASTER District number - County Yorkshire Country England Volume 9C Page 1095 Let's go back a generation so that we have more census data. Cornelius Wildbore Houlton (1874-1961) First name(s) CORNELIUS WILDBORE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1874 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District SUDBURY County Suffolk Country England Volume 4A Page 477 First name(s) CORNELIUS W Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1874 Age 87 Death quarter 4 Death year 1961 District IPSWICH County Suffolk Volume 4B Page 863 First name(s) Cornelius Last name Houlton Birth year - Birth date - Event year 1879 School name Bures St Mary Voluntary School Town Bures St Mary County Suffolk Country England Parent name(s) - Book type Admissions Archive reference ADB579/2/3 Folio / page no. - Archive Suffolk Record Office, Bury St Edmunds Record set National School Admission Registers & Log-books 1870-1914 1911 census at 29 Leopold Rd., Norwich - 6 rooms. *Cornelius Wildbore Houlton, 37, provision traveller, b. Wiston, Suffolk *May Houlton, 27, b. South Raynham, Norfolk *Richard Cornelius Houlton, 4, b. Norwich, Norfolk Marriage 8 years, 2 children, both still living. First name(s) Cornelius Wildbore Last name Houlton Name note - Age 28 Marriage year 1902 Marriage date 15 Oct 1902 Marriage place Suffolk, England Father's first name(s) Robert Timothy Wildbore Father's last name Houlton Mother's first name(s) - Mother's last name - Spouse's first name(s) Mary Spouse's last name Smith Spouse's birth year 1883 Spouse's birth date 1883 Spouse's father's first name(s) Richard Spouse's father's last name Smith (Deceased) Spouse's mother's first name(s) - Spouse's mother's last name - Residence Suffolk, England Place - County Suffolk (No image - it might specify location; but all is not lost) First name(s) CORNELIUS WILDBORE Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 4 Marriage year 1902 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ CORNELIUS WILDBORE HOULTON married MAY SMITH District MUTFORD District number - County Suffolk Country England Volume 4A Page 2313 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 First name(s) CORNELIUS W Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1874 Age 87 Death quarter 4 Death year 1961 District IPSWICH County Suffolk Volume 4B Page 863 Elizabeth Anna Houlton (1873-) First name(s) ELIZABETH ANNA Last name HOULTON Birth year 1873 Birth quarter 1 Registration month - Mother's last name - District SUDBURY County Suffolk Country England Volume 4A Page 496 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 First name(s) Elizabeth Last name Houlton Birth year 1873 Birth date ? Feb 1873 Event year 1879 School name Bures St Mary Voluntary School Town Bures St Mary County Suffolk Country England Parent name(s) - Book type Admissions Archive reference ADB579/2/3 Folio / page no. - Archive Suffolk Record Office, Bury St Edmunds Record set National School Admission Registers & Log-books 1870-1914 First name(s) ELIZABETH ANNA Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 4 Marriage year 1900 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ELIZABETH ANNA HOULTON married one of these people JOHN WILLIAM BUCKLER, JOHN CHARLES DANCER District COLCHESTER District number - County Essex Country England Volume 4A Page 1167 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 (We know it was J Dancer from 1911) Lots of Elizabeth, so death may be uncheckable, but this is the best of the bunch: First name(s) ELIZABETH A Last name DANCER Gender Female Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1873 Age 82 Death quarter 4 Death year 1955 District BOURNEMOUTH County Dorset Volume 6B Page 196 Country England Record set England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 Mary Jane Houlton (1871-) First name(s) MARY JANE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1871 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District SUDBURY County Suffolk Country England Volume 4A Page 424 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 We've recorded this one: Houlton Mary J 1872 — 1881 1881 England, Wales & Scotland Census Colchester Lexden, Colchester, Essex, England First name(s) Mary Jane Last name Houlton Birth year 1871 Birth date 21 Aug 1871 Event year 1887 School name Bedford High School Town Bedford County Bedfordshire Country England Parent name(s) - Book type Admissions Archive reference HT9/19/3 Folio / page no. - Archive Bedfordshire & Luton Archive Services Record set National School Admission Registers & Log-books 1870-1914 This is not certain: First name(s) MARY JANE Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 4 Marriage year 1907 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ MARY JANE HOULTON married one of these people ARTHUR ERNEST STEVENS, ARTHUR MALTBY District SHARDLOW District number - County Derbyshire Country England Volume 7B Page 1144 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 Nor is this: First name(s) Mary Jane Last name Houlton Marriage year 1907 Parish United Methodist Free Chapel Place Sandiacre Spouse's first name Arthur Ernest Spouse's last name Stevens Reference SD/16/038 Register Office 394 County Derbyshire Country England Record set Derbyshire Registrars Marriage Index Category Birth, Marriage, Death & Parish Records Emily Houlton (1862-) :(There was an Emily Houlton born in Notts in 1861, who in 1881 was at a boarding school in Wakefield) First name(s) EMILY Last name HOULTON Birth year 1862 Birth quarter 2 Registration month - Mother's last name - District ROMFORD County Essex Country England Volume 4A Page 110 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 First name(s) Emily Last name Houlton Sex Female Baptism year 1862 Baptism date 30 May 1862 Baptism place Barking, Essex, England Father's first name(s) Robert Timothy Shildbore Father's last name Houlton Mother's first name(s) Lucy Mother's last name - Place Barking County Essex Country England Category Birth, Marriage, Death & Parish Records 1871 census as above First name(s) Emily Last name Houlton Relationship Assistant Marital status Single Gender Female Age 18 Birth year 1863 Occupation English Governess Birth town Barking Birth town as transcribed BARKING Birth county Essex Birth county as transcribed ESSEX Birth place England House name Little Highfield (Ladies School) Street - Town - Parish Hendon County Middlesex Country England Registration district Hendon Archive reference RG11 Piece number 1367 Folio 49 Page 20 Possible marriages in Greenwich and Chipping Sodbury 1889, Doncaster 1895, Derby 1900, Rochdale 1912 - no identifiers. No further progress there. Susannah Houlton (1865-) First name(s) SUSANNA Last name HOULTON Birth year 1865 Birth quarter 4 Registration month - Mother's last name - District ISLINGTON County London Country England Volume 1B Page 275 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 1871 census as noted above; 1881 ditto First name(s) Susanna Last name Houlton Relationship Boarder Marital status Single Gender Female Age 35 Birth year 1866 Occupation Trained Sick Nurse Birth town Islington Birth town as transcribed ISLINGTON Birth county Middlesex Birth county as transcribed LONDON Birth place England Birth place other as transcribed - Other household member first name(s) - Other household member last name - Street Mortimer Street to 33; St Andrew's House Town London Parish St Marylebone City - Country England County London Municipal ward No 9 Registration district Marylebone Archive reference RG13 Piece number 106 Folio 27 Page 3 Record set 1901 England, Wales & Scotland Census This seems likely: First name(s) SUSANNA Last name HOULTON Gender Female Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1866 Age 72 Death quarter 4 Death year 1938 District HENDON County Middlesex Volume 3A Page 526 Country England Record set England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 [[George Houlton (1869-)] 151 results First name(s) GEORGE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1869 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District ISLINGTON County London Country England Volume 1B Page 258 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 First name(s) George Last name Houlton Birth year 1869 Birth date 06 Aug 1869 Event year 1878 School name Bures St Mary Voluntary School Town Bures St Mary County Suffolk Country England Parent name(s) Robert Book type Admissions Archive reference ADB579/2/1 Folio / page no. - Archive Suffolk Record Office, Bury St Edmunds Record set National School Admission Registers & Log-books 1870-1914 First name(s) GEORGE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1870 told them that's wrong; age 21 yr 5 months in January matches school's record Birth parish BARNSBURY Birth town LONDON Birth county MIDDLESEX Birth country ENGLAND Service number 3405 Rank - Regiment Dragoon Guards Document Type Attestation Attestation year 1891 Attestation Day 30 Attestation Month 1 Attestation age years 21 Attestation age months 5 Attestation Corps Dragoon Guards Attestation service number 3405 Discharge Corps Dragoon Guards Series WO97 chelsea pensioners british army service records 1760-1913 Box 5163 Box Record Number 14 Record set British Army Service Records 1760-1915 Definitely not in any of the 1891 census hits. Overseas with the army? 1901 and 1911 ditto. Emigrated? Several possible marriages; few in London (but others could have been his, of course) First name(s) GEORGE Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 4 Marriage year 1896 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ GEORGE HOULTON married one of these people ANN TUBB, ALICE JANE PUCKERING District LAMBETH District number - County London Country England Volume 1D Page 932 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 First name(s) GEORGE Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1907 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ GEORGE HOULTON married one of these people ELIZABETH CHARLES, DORA ADELINE HAMPTON District EDMONTON District number - County Middlesex Country England Volume 3A Page 995 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008